It's a National Holiday
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: A series of one-shots about national or international holidays. Starts out with National Taco Day.
1. Taco Day

Percy

October 4, 2014

"Hey, Percy! You want to go out to eat?!" I turned around to see Annabeth running towards me.

"Yeah sure. Where do you wanna go?" I replied as I gave her a hug.

"I don't know. You wanna ask Nico and Thalia? We could have more family bonding time." Since Thalia was visiting with the Hunters and Nico was taking a break, we decided to spend as much time together as possible.

"Ok. Let's see if they're free." Hand in hand, we walked over to the Artemis cabin.

We reached it and Annabeth knocked on the door.

When no one replied, I yelled out,"THALIA COME OUT OR I'M GONNA TELL EVERYONE YOUR SECRET." I then turned to the camp and started yelling out,"HEY EVERYONE, THALIA GRACE IS SCARED OF H-oomf" The last part due to being tackled by Thalia.

"Hey, Thals. Why are you so mad?" I asked innocently. While most people would've shrunk down due to her glare, but I was Thalia-proof.

"You know why Kelp Head. I swear that if you ever tell anyone about that, I will-" Thalia was cut off by Nico who was standing next to Annabeth.

"You guys stop bickering. We all know that neither of you would win. Especially against me." Me and Thalia stood up and growled at Nico simultaneously.

"Say that again di Angelo," growled Thalia as we closed our distance. I could see Annabeth move away, not wanting to get shocked, cold, and wet.

"I said, that you wouldn't win against me." Nico replied confidently until he saw me and Thalia exchange a look. Then he got nervous and started backing away.

I nodded to Thalia who brought down some lighting to shock Nico. I then tackled him while he was still distracted from the lighting. Thalia shot four arrows around Nico that pinned him down. Thalia had these arrows specially made to produce light for an hour just for situations like this. I let him go after tying him with some ropes made of water to make sure he couldn't escape.

"So Nico, who's more powerful now?" I asked triumphantly. Just as he was about to reply, our fight was interrupted again.

"You guys. I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Annabeth told us.

"But Annabeth. We're not done," I whined as Nico and Thalia nodded in agreement.

"Okay then. I guess I'll just have to go eat the_ tacos_ all by myself." She said slowly walking away.

At the word taco, I released Nico, Thalia took off the arrows and we ran towards Annabeth. As soon as we reached her, I grabbed her hand as Nico grabbed Thalia's and my shoulder and shadow traveled us.

We arrived in an alley near our second favorite place to eat, second only to the table in my mom's apartment.

We walked out casually yet quickly with us dragging Annabeth. It was across the street. After a several feet, we would be at the best eatery. _Tacos in my Tum Tum_. **(I made the name up. Horrible, I know.) **

When we entered, Maddie, the owner, greeted us.

"Hey guys. The usual?"

"Yup."

"Your table is over there. I'll be there in a few with your order."

We made our way over to our usual table. We had discovered this taco place right after the Giant war. It was our little secret place to escape camp and demigods who were looking for us since it was a place where they would never look. We have been going here ever since.

Soon, Maddie came over with our usual and gave us our plates. We ate in silence since we were all to busy stuffing our mouths with the delicious food, except for Annabeth who was eating more neatly. About halfway through our meal, we finally took a breath. After that, we ate slower with the exception of Annabeth who was already eating slowly. She always was the neater one of our group.

After a while, I decided that I was getting bored of the silence.

"These dam tacos are so dam good." Thalia and I burst out laughing almost choking on the food. Nico and Annabeth just looked at us in confusion.

"Yeah, and I need some dam French fries from the dam snack bar." That just made us laugh even more than before. No matter what it was, we would always laugh. After a while, we calmed down and I asked Annabeth a question.

"Why did you bring us to buy tacos today?"

"It's National Taco Day of course!"

**A/N: I know, it's not my best work. But I wanted a way to celebrate National Taco Day. I was thinking if I should make this into a collection of one-shots about National blah blah blah day. Like National Cookie Day and National Candy Day are coming up so I would add a one-shot about that and so on.**

**And to those wondering about _Betrayed Once Again_, it should be updated tomorrow. I just have to revise it.**

**Review, it's good for the soul :)**


	2. Chess Day

Third POV

October 8, 2014

"Hey Annabeth! I bet I can beat you at chess." Percy said as he went up to the Athena cabin.

She fell to the floor laughing. It took her a full 5 minutes to stop laughing although she giggled occasionally.

"Really Seaweed Brain. You really think that _you_ can beat me in chess. Me, the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, in chess, a game all about strategy." Annabeth asked, still disbelieving that such a thought had crossed her Seaweed Brain's mind.

"You know what, you are right Annabeth. I don't _think_ that I can beat you," This made her suspicious until she heard the rest,"I _know_ that I can beat you."

"Percy, what makes you think, I mean 'know', that you can beat me in chess." Annabeth asked adding quotation marks when she said know.

"Because I can. Even ask Thalia and Nico. They know too. Plus, I beat your entire cabin already." He replied with a smirk. "Don't believe me ask Thals and Nick. Or even your cabin."

"Then let's go. They're supposed to be at the arena. Wait, aren't you supposed to be teaching them?"

"Uh, yeah but after I beat them all, they just looked at the chess board as if it said that spiders are the most gentle creatures. And Thalia and Nico are watching them in amusement. They came in about halfway through the match between me and Malcolm."

They reached the arena and Annabeth realized that her cabin was doing just that. Except some of them were looking at nothing in particular while rocking back and forth, hugging their legs and muttering incoherent things. Percy had somehow traumatized them.

"Hey, Annie. You wanna try to beat Kelp Head." Called out Thalia when she saw her friend.

"What do you mean try? I _can_ beat him. He's... a Percy." Responded Annabeth, slightly annoyed that her best friend had no faith in her.

"So, Wise Girl, let's bet 10 drachmas?" Asked Percy.

"Let's make it 100, since I know I'm gonna win. And swear on the Styx to make sure that you don't back out." Replied a confident Annabeth.

They swore before beginning the game. Annabeth noticed that Percy kept making mistakes. Unknown to her, that was his strategy. Those "mistakes" were actually strategic moves that also distracted his opponent, giving him an advantage.

Before she knew it she heard the words she feared:

"Checkmate."

She couldn't believe her eyes. She blinked, staring at the board as she realized that Percy had indeed won.

"B-but. H-how. Wha-at. I-impossible." She kept looking at the board as if it would just magically change in her favor.

"I told you I could beat you. And I believe, that you owe me 100 drachmas."

**A/N: I know it's way passed October 8 (Chess Day) but I decided to post anyways. I've decided to make this a series but I'm not sure how often I will post since I already have two other stories.**

**Also, I haven't played chess in a long time but think that you win in a checkmate. Correct me if I'm wrong. (P. S. I got the mistakes part from someone else. Sorry, I forgot who.)**

**Review, it's good for your soul :)**

**Replies:**

**Katsfakecakes: That's how I felt too. :)**

**LiveThenDie: Thanks. I'm glad someone actually finds me funny. I never thought I was. And your the main reason why I'm continuing this. Hope you enjoy the rest.**


	3. World Kindness Day

Third POV

November 13, 2014

"Annabeth! Can you help me with something?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"With what Seaweed Brain?" She said, looking up from her blueprints.

"Well, today is world kindness day so I'm going to plant a whole bunch of stuff to help the Earth. I would ask Katie or Miranda but you know they get when it comes to plants." He replied cheerfully.

"Percy, world kindness day celebrates being kind to people. How did you get helping the Earth out of that?"

"No it's not. It's _world_ kindness day. As in Earth. World and Earth are synonyms. So it's when you are kind to the Earth." He explained slowly as if talking to a four year old.

"I'm not four Percy. And it's not Earth kindness day. It is supposed to be world as in the people in the world. Hence the word _world_." She retorted.

"Nuh uh. Even Thalia and Nico say so. They're in our secret field planting some random stuff right now."

"Well they're wrong to- wait, what? A secret field? You have a secret field that no one has ever been to before?" Annabeth asked. Even if no one had found it before, surely someone would find it sooner or later.

"Yeah."

"Well, then how come I have never been there and someone's going to find it sooner or later. Then it won't be secret anymore."

"A, because it's secret and B, because we used the Mist to hide it. Plus, only The Golden Trio can find it."

"As in Harry Potter? He's from a book. A made up character."

"No. It's Thalia, Nico, and me, duh. And who is Harry Potter." He said it as if it was supposed to be obvious. "Anyways, I'll take you but you have to be blindfolded and have to wear those ear plug thingys."

"Okay, fine. Take me to your secret field."

••At the field••

"Nico! Why in Hades' underwear did you do that!"

"Hey don't use my dad's-"

SPLAT

"Oh you did not just throw mud at me."

"And what if I did, di Angelo? What are you gonna do about that?" Thalia taunted.

"How bout this." And with that, a mud fight started.

"Guys! Stop, you're being childish." Percy got two giant glops of mud to the face at that. He smirked and removed the moisture from the mud causing it to dry up and fall to the floor as dirt.

"Today is world kindness day. You guys are messing it up when you have mud fights. Don't you care about the Earth?" He accused. The two cousins stopped fighting and looked down at the ground in shame.

Annabeth's jaw was on the floor. She was astounded that they would be ashamed of that. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Thalia asked a question.

"Why is Annabeth here. This is supposed to be our secret spot. Do I need to, you know..."

"Don't worry, I blocked out her senses. And the reason I brought her here is because she thinks that world kindness day is when you are kind to people, not to the Earth."

"What!?" Thalia and Nico yelled out, surprised.

"Annie, it's world kindness day. As in Earth. World and Earth are synonyms. So it's when you are kind to the Earth." She explained, exactly how Percy did.

"That's what I said!" Percy added.

"They're both right you know. It's about the Earth, not the people." Nico agreed.

...

"I give up." Annabeth announced.

**A/N: This is not my best but hopefully not my worst. And sorry it's so short and a couple days too late. I'm probably going to write these one shots when I have writer's block or have time on my hands. But I'm sort of sad that I only got one review.**

**Review Replies:**

**LiveThenDie: Thanks so much. I hope you liked this chapter. :)**


End file.
